


Sick Day

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Again, Crack, FFXV kinkmeme, Gen, This is DUMB, i really am gonna build a reputation for this, my writing is dumb, non explicit prompt, not the prompt that was funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Somebody give the prince a tissue, please.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt from the ffxv kinkmeme (non explicit, no pairings): http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=254281#cmt254281  
> Figured I'd post it on ao3 too.

There was no beating around the bush: Noctis had a cold.

He’d spent the previous day denying it, and the current day trying his best to hide it. He’d kept his mouth shut so no one would hear the nasally, stuffy tone of his voice. He’d kept his head low so no one could see the watery redness of his eyes. He’d tried to keep the sniffling quiet as best he could. He’d even managed to dodge Ignis’ typical motherly worrying, merely telling the man that he was tired. And he was usually tired, so it worked.

Then everything went downhill when Prompto turned into a chocobo.

Honestly, Noctis wasn’t even sure how that worked out. One moment he was walking out of the school yard with his best friend, next moment he was standing beside a chocobo. A very miffed chocobo. A very miffed chocobo that kept squawking in his ear. And he really didn’t know how to turn Prompto back. All he did was sneeze…

“Geez, calm down! Look, I’m sorry—“

Noct’s stuffy apology was cut off by a loud, angry ‘kweh’ and a peck aimed at his head. He’d somehow managed to dodge it, despite having felt a bit woozy from what may or may not have been a fever (and who was he kidding, it was probably a fever).

“I mean it,” he tried again. “I am sorry. But I have no clue how to change you back, so why not calm down for a bit while we figure this out?”

Prompto was the opposite of calm. His frantic ‘kwehs’ got louder and his constant shuffling and flapping was causing a flurry of feathers to rain down around the two. They were also making a scene. Noct was sure the sight of the prince of Lucis hanging around in front of his school with an angry chocobo was just as ridiculous as it sounded. He needed to get both of them out of there if he didn’t want the lingering eyes of passerby to turn into flashing phones and cameras.

Motioning to his friend to follow, he started off towards the nearest alleyway for the two to hide in. Thankfully, Prompto had enough mind to halt his tantrum and stick close to Noctis. He’d managed to trip a few times, not being used to his new legs (and he wasn’t exactly the most coordinated as a human anyway) but, by some luck, the two managed to sneak into an alley without getting too many weird looks. And they were definitely getting weird looks.

Noctis pulled out his phone, sniffling a few times, which caused Prompto to tense in apprehension, before pulling up the contact and putting it to his ear.

“Ignis? I—“

“Noct, you’re sick.”

Swift and painful was the style of Ignis Scientia. Especially when he’s calling someone out.

“…Yeah, I’m sick. But that’s the issue. Y’see, we’ve got a little problem on our hands,” Noctis sighed. Ignis immediately went into mother hen mode.

“What’s wrong? Have you hurt yourself? Do you feel dizzy? Nauseous? Are you in pain—“

“Prompto’s a chocobo.”

There was a beat of silence.

“I fail to see how that’s a ‘little problem’.”

“Yeah, I have no idea how to change him back, and I’m not walking around the city with a chocobo.”

Prompto’s offended ‘kweh’ was ignored.

“How has he become a chocobo in the first place?”

Noctis took a moment to admire how calm Ignis was when faced with this situation before he launched into a description of the moment in question. There wasn’t anything special about it. No fancy spells or magic brews. He was literally just walking next to Prompto. And then he was sneezing. And then his best friend was a giant bird.

Ignis took a while to contemplate Noctis’ words before finally speaking again.

“I believe this is a result of your magic Noct. More specifically, your control over the crystal’s magic has been compromised by your illness.”

Noctis still had no idea how that worked, after all he’d never turned anyone into a chocobo before, but he was willing to accept anything at this point. So now the only issue left was…

“How do I change him back?”

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that Noct. Perhaps it will wear off with time.”

Noctis nodded, finishing his phone call before settling against the wall. Ignis would be by to pick the two of them up, so all they really could do was wait anyway. Prompto cocked his feathered head in question, having not heard the conversation. Noctis only shrugged.

“Specs says wait till it wears off. Don’t know what to tell you otherwise.”

Prompto let out a disappointed ‘kweh’ and wilted a bit. Sure he’d always loved chocobos, but he never exactly wanted to be one. Noctis entertained the thought of patting his friend’s head in sympathy, but figured he’d rather not be pecked at again and ultimately kept his hands to himself.

By the time Ignis arrived, Noctis was rubbing his temples in an attempt to ward off the oncoming headache. He’d had to hold back three more sneezes in hopes he wouldn’t make things worse. Poor Prompto was still a chocobo, and on top of that he was antsy. Noctis was surprised he hadn’t bolted off to get as far away from the sick prince as possible. Then again, it wouldn’t have been fun to get mistaken for a loose, wild chocobo in the streets and end up having animal control called on him. Noct’s worries subsided a little when he saw Ignis pull up in front of the alleyway, never mind the fact that he hadn’t actually thought to tell his adviser where they were hiding. But then they returned in full force when he realized that Prompto probably wasn’t going to fit in the car.

He glanced back and forth between the car and the bird a few times before finally settling a helpless gaze on Ignis.

“He’ll fit in the back seat so long as he curls up. You’ll have to be up front for now,” Ignis answered, having seen the unspoken question in Noctis’ eyes.

“Are we taking him back to my place?” Noctis asked, scooting into the front seat as Ignis opened the back door and helped squeeze Prompto into it. He’d taken up the entire space, which was probably hazardous since no one could see out of the back, but had thankfully not caused much of a fuss. Ignis finally responded as he got into the front seat and drove off.

“No need for that. We can send him back home. I still suspect the magic will wear off soon enough, as, after all, the effects of the crystal’s magic are not permanent unless given constant attention. Such as the king’s barrier, for example. I doubt you’re planning on leaving Prompto as a chocobo forever, and so he need only be patient until he finally changes back.”

It made sense, as did most of Ignis’ theories and speculations. But then, King Regis didn’t hold up the barrier around Insomnia by sneezing at the city. King Regis probably never turned his friends into chocobos either.

“But, what if he doesn’t change back?”

Ignis lifted a hand to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, but said nothing.

The rest of the car ride was spent in an uncomfortable silence.

-o-o-o-o-

It had taken a considerable amount of effort to drag Prompto from the car and push him towards his house. He was being stubborn and making a scene again, earning the group even more odd looks. Ruffling his feathers and squawking loudly, as if he didn’t want to enter his own house. Noctis couldn’t imagine why. He wouldn’t have wanted to loiter around in public if he had been turned into a chocobo. In the end, they managed to at least push the chocobo up to his front door.

They just had to hope he wouldn’t run away.

Afterwards, Noctis was immediately taken to his own apartment where Ignis all but forced him to take medicine and go to bed early. It hadn’t taken much. Noctis was already feeling worn out from the cold and the…fiasco with Prompto. He’d nearly dived into his bed, burrowing under the sheets and passing out almost immediately. Ignis wrinkled his nose and shook his head. The prince hadn’t even bothered to shower. He’d just have to make sure he was back early the following morning. Hopefully by then, Noct would be feeling better.

~

He wasn’t.

“You’d best stay home, Noct. You’re still suffering a cold after all.”

Noctis waved Ignis off. Having showered and dressed himself, he’d gathered his pack and was heading for the door. He hadn’t even bothered to take more medicine.

“Nah,” he said. “I gotta check on Prompto. Plus, I can’t really afford to miss a day this time of year…”

Not that Noctis was really opposed to the idea of sleeping in, especially with good reasoning for it. But he did actually feel bad for what happened to his best friend. He’d hoped Prompto could look back at that incident and laugh one day.

Noctis certainly would.

Ignis only sighed. He could have simply checked on Prompto himself. And he doubted Noct’s classmates wouldn’t have jumped at the opportunity to share their notes with the prince of Lucis. Not to mention, Noctis was still stuffy and sniffling and Ignis was betting the worst was still to come.

“You’re sure about this? It’d really be best if you stayed home and recovered,” he tried again. And once again, he was shaken off.

“I’ll be fine, Specs. Let’s go.”

Temptation was powerful, but Noctis was set in his ways. He’d soldier through it, besides it was only a little cold anyway. How pitiful would it be to give in to a cold? Nothing else strange had happened since Prompto had been turned into a chocobo. He doubted it could get any worse than that.

And he was less willing to admit that he didn’t want news of his cold reaching home. It was one thing when Ignis tried to mother Noctis. It was another thing when his father started putting his foot down.

Thankfully for the both of them, the ride to school was uneventful. Noctis’ sniffling hadn’t escalated and his fever from the day prior had gone down. He’d found Prompto at the front gates, miraculously human again. Though his eyes had widened comically at the sight of Noctis, and he quickly pulled out a can of disinfectant spray from his bag, brandishing it at the prince.

“Not again!” he had exclaimed.

Noctis only rolled his eyes, grabbing Prompto by the elbow and dragging him towards the school building. The day had gone relatively normal after that. Noctis hadn’t been able to hold in all of his sneezes, but no one else had turned into a chocobo. He figured it was simply an isolated case that wasn’t likely to happen again. He’d gone through the rest of the day as he would any other day. He’d taken his notes, studied for his tests, hung out with Prompto at lunch (who still refused to put the disinfectant spray down) and had walked out with him to the front gates at the end of the day. No major incidents, no people-turned-chocobo, no oddities of any sort. There, no big deal. Noctis could handle the rest of the day. He could bet he would even be fine for his usual training with Gladio.

“Dude.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow at Prompto as they stood outside.

“Dude, I’m not a chocobo. _I’m not a chocobo!_ ”

“You’re not gonna drop this chocobo thing, are you?” Noctis sighed.

“Never in a million years,” Prompto grimly replied.

“…Well, look at it this way. You were already on your way to becoming one, so at least you got the full experience,” Noctis said, nodding at Prompto’s hair. It had earned him a punch on the arm. He’d managed to escape further retaliation when Ignis had pulled up. Waving to his friend, he slipped into the car and greeted Ignis. The adviser glanced at his charge through the rearview mirror, eyebrows raised.

“Your nose is bright red.”

Noctis self-consciously covered his face, shooting Ignis a glare.

“Thanks for the heads up. It’s only the end of the day and all…”

Ignis only shrugged.

“Figured you ought to know. You don’t seem to be clearing up. Plan on heading straight home?”

“I’ll be fine Ignis. Can you imagine how much Gladio would bug me if he found out I skipped over a cold?”

This only earned him an exasperated sigh.

“Stubbornness will only get you so far,” he concluded. However, this didn’t stop him from driving the road to the Citadel, instead of heading in the direction of Noctis’ apartment. They sat in relative silence, with only the radio as quiet background noise. Noctis only half listened to it as he stared blankly out the window. It was just some news story anyway.

“ _…seems to be an outbreak of penguins in the streets of Insomnia. More on this—_ “

The radio was cut off as Ignis announced that they had arrived. Sniffling and rubbing at his nose, Noctis stepped out of the car and wobbled for a bit before catching himself. He ignored Ignis’ imploring stare as he walked up the steps and into his old home. Not wanting to dawdle and end up catching unwanted attention, he made a beeline for the training area. As was expected of both Ignis and Noctis, he was on time and knew Gladio would already be there warming up.

And as expected, he wasn’t wrong.

His bodyguard was standing in the middle of the training area, throwing a few practice swings to warm his blood up. He hadn’t even ceased in his movements or turned around as he addressed Noctis.

“Heard you were sick.”

Because of course Specs blabbed to someone.

“It’s no big deal. Just a cold,” Noctis shrugged as he walked out into the wide, open space. He’d left an extra change of clothes in the lockers just beyond from the last time he was there, so there had been no reason to stop by his apartment for anything. In fact, it looked like he was early. Gladio hadn’t even worked up a sweat as he finally turned to face Noctis.

“Good,” he grinned. “Hope you don’t think that means I’ll go easy on y—“

“Achoo!”

Noctis covered his mouth as his sneeze nearly threw him off balance. Sniffling again, he straightened up and rubbed at his irritated sinuses.

“Sorry about that, Gladio. What were you…saying…” he trailed off when he realized his burly protector was no longer standing before him.

In his place was a pot of bright pink flowers.

“Oh shit.                                                                                                                                                                                             

-o-o-o-o-

“Ignis!”

Ignis cringed slightly as his name was called out, before turning towards the voice. It had sounded like Noctis’ voice, and Ignis found himself worried that his prince had managed to get himself hurt trying to muscle through a cold. He’d have to remind Gladio to not be so hard on Noct when he wasn’t feeling well. However, when Noctis finally entered his vision, running frantically down the hall, Ignis found himself more perplexed than anything.

Not that his worry dissipated, after all Noctis was still in his school uniform, winded and red faced and clearly in need of a tissue judging by the string of snot hanging from one of his nostrils. That wasn’t the oddity though.

What was odd was the pot of flowers he was carting around.

“Noct? Is everything alright?” Ignis asked as his charge stopped just before him, heaving for breath and gripping the flower pot with white knuckles.

“Gladio…” Noctis huffed, motioning to the flowers.

Ignis stayed silent for a moment before speaking again.

“Yes… Those are indeed gladiolus flowers. Or sword-lilies, if you’d prefer…”

“No, _Gladio_. He was… I was headed to training and…”

“…I was hoping that wasn’t the case,” Ignis sighed, sending a look of sympathy at the pot of flowers that used to be their friend.

“What do I do?” Noctis asked frantically.

“Well, I suppose we wait for the magic to wear off just as it did Prompto…”

“Yeah, but Prompto’s parents are never home. _How do I explain to Clarus that I turned his only son into a pot of flowers?!_ ”

Ignis pushed his glasses up as he contemplated Noctis’ words.

“Ah. That would be…complicated.”

“Complicated?!” A loud sniffle. “I’m gonna die.”

“Nonsense. The head of the Amicitia family wouldn’t kill the very royal his line protects.”

Noctis shook his head, grabbed at it in pain, and sniffled again.

“Seriously, Specs, what do I do?!”

This time, Ignis rubbed his chin as he thought.

“Well, your best bet would to be—“

“Achoo!”

“— **avoiding Clarus and other members of the crownsguard until the magic wears off. Unless you can find a way to revert him**.”

“Ignis.”

“ **Yes, Noct?** ”

“Ignis, why are you singing?”

“ **I suspect it is a result of your sneeze. You ought to blow your nose, by the way.** ”

Noctis wiped his nose on his sleeve.

“ **That’s disgusting.** ”

“Whatever. I can hide out from Clarus all I want, but he’s bound to notice Gladio missing,” Noctis sniffed.

“ **True, unfortunately there is nothing I can do. As much as I’d like not to see Gladio in trouble, we’re stuck unless you change him back on the double,** ” he rhymed. Noctis narrowed his eyes at the man.

“You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you?”

“ **Nevertheless, if you wish not to explain to Clarus what happened, you’d best hide out somewhere. And you’ll want to keep Gladio safe for the time being. Who knows what’ll happen if he’s found by someone else,** ” Ignis sang. And with that, he turned on his heel and…

And started to dance down the hallway.

Noctis could only watch his florid movements until he turned a corner, likely continuing in the direction he’d been going before Noctis had interrupted him. He then stared down at the flowers in his hands. Ironic, that he was the one keeping his protector safe now. He didn’t want to imagine what would happen if someone had taken the flowers out of the pot only for Gladio to turn back and be missing parts.

He actually wondered if Gladio knew what was going on around him. It seemed as if Prompto had retained his mind as a chocobo, but then there was a difference between a sentient creature and a plant. He figured Gladio may just be blissfully unaware. At least he hoped he was. He’d have to ask him. From a high up and well protected place at that. If Clarus didn’t kill Noctis for turning his son into a pot of flowers, Gladio would happily do it instead.

Noctis sneezed again.

A crash and a scream was heard from his left, and he turned to see several penguins waddle out from the open door of one of the rooms.

Shrugging, Noctis tucked the flower pot into his arm and made his way for his old room. No one would look for him there. He didn’t even live there anymore…

Besides, it was probably best he wasn’t around people when he inevitably went into a sneezing fit.

-o-o-o-o-

“Prompto, this day just gets weirder and weirder…”

“Yeah, I noticed. You actually called me instead of shooting a text.”

“That’s not what I mean. Gladio is a pot of flowers, Ignis is singing and dancing everywhere—“

“Wait, what? Gladio is what?”

“…A pot of flowers.”

Noctis pulled the phone away from his ear as Prompto burst into laughter.

“Oh man! You gotta send me a picture!”

“No way in hell. He’d murder me in my sleep.”

Not to mention, he’d likely be found quickly if he tried to hide out. Several servants had come up to his room, wishing him well and asking if he needed anything. One had even sent well wishes from his father. Which likely meant just about everyone knew he was hiding out in his room. He thanked the Six that this also meant his father was in a meeting with the council, which was likely where Clarus was as well. The head Amicitia likely wouldn’t be searching for his son or the prince any time soon. Not that it would matter if Gladio didn’t turn back before the meeting was over.

“Prompto,” Sniffle. “You gotta tell me. How long did it take for you to turn back into you?”

“Uh, sorry man. Can’t help ya there. I fell asleep a chocobo and woke up a Prompto, so it could’ve happened at any point during the night.”

“Damn.”

Noctis really did not need Gladio to remain a pot of flowers for an entire night. If it took that long. He also felt a little guilty about having Ignis sing and dance everywhere, for who knew how long, as well. A little. It was kind of entertaining.

“So, what are you gonna do?”

That was a good question. What really was there to do? He had no idea how to control the excess magic resulting from his sickness. He wasn’t even sure how his magic was making this happen, but then who was he to question the crystal’s magic. It was a gift from the gods after all. It likely held more power than any of the Lucian royal line could hope to understand. All it was used for was combat and protection, so there was no telling what else it had the power to do.

Considering the increasing number of penguins roaming the city and the citadel, Noctis wasn’t sure he wanted to know what else it could do.

“What’ll you do with Gladio?” Prompto asked after a period of silence. Noctis shook his head, though he knew his friend couldn’t see him.

“I don’t know. I can’t just leave him sitting around somewhere. But I have no idea when the…the…when the magic…Achoo!”

Noctis pulled his cellphone away from his face as he let loose yet another sneeze. He braced himself for the subsequent screams when yet another flock of penguins would appear from nowhere.

They never came.

Shrugging and figuring he just got lucky this time around, he put the phone back at his ear.

“Sorry, about that. Anyway, I was saying—“

“Uh…Noct? That you?”

Noctis raised an eyebrow at the question. Who else would it have been?

“What are you talking about, of course it’s m—“

He paused. Cleared his throat. Paused again.

Cleared his throat again.

Coughed.

And then he looked down.

“…”

“…Noct?”

“…”

“…You still there?”

… … …

“What the fff—“

From that day forth, Prompto would never let Noctis forget the screech that came out of his mouth. He would forever remember that moment with extreme amusement. Currently, however, he was lamenting the loss of hearing he would likely be experiencing. Not that it wasn’t still funny. Prompto thought he had it bad, being turned into a chocobo. His poor best friend was now a—

“How the…? What the…? Why?!”

What did Noctis do to deserve this? How in the hell did he even get sick? He rarely got sick! And never before had it caused such disastrous results. The last time he caught a cold, he laid in his bed like a good boy and ate the soup Ignis made him with slightly less complaint than usual. That was it. No turning his friends into weird shit. No singing and dancing. No flightless bird infestation. No… _this_!

 “Okay, okay! Calm down, Noct! Take this slowly…”

“Prompto, you’re not helping!”

“No, no, I’m gonna help you through this. Just calm down, okay? Deep breaths…”

Deciding to humor his friend, Noct inhaled deeply through his mouth (he couldn’t really breathe through his nose anymore) several times. Surprisingly, he found himself calming down, albeit slowly. Prompto spoke soothingly the entire time.

“Alright. Now I want you to do something for me okay?”

“Okay?”

“Alright?”

“Alright, I’m listening.”

“You ready?”

“Yeah, get on with it.”

“Okay, listen carefully Noct. I want you to open your camera app, take a selfie, and hit sen—“

Prompto’s giggling could be heard for a split second before Noctis quickly hung up and tossed his phone over to his bed, scowling. It landed next to Gladio and Noctis shot the pot of flowers a glare as well.

“I better not hear shit from you about this,” he grumbled at the flora. While he was still unsure of whether or not Gladio was conscious in his current state, he could swear he could almost feel the smug aura coming off the plants. Clearing his throat, he got up again to head to his connected bathroom and finally blow his nose. The stuffiness was starting to drive him insane.

And, he had to face the music, he couldn’t really deny that he was curious. Grabbing a wad of tissue from the counter, the box left there from who knew how long ago since he never really used them, he stuck it up to his nose just as his eyes met his reflection. His clothes hadn’t changed. Still wearing his school uniform, jacket and all. His hair hadn’t changed. It had hung limply since morning, seeing as he was too tired and stuffy to style it, yet it retained the same length and same sick dullness. Yet, as he moved the tissue away from his face, he found himself staring at, well… _not his face_. He’d been told, to his annoyance, that he was ‘pretty’ before, but he’d never thought his looks particularly feminine. Yet now his jaw was softer, his face rounder, the contours smoother. His eyes shot down to his collar. There was no visible adam’s apple. He refused to allow his vision to go lower, not quite ready for another look at what was likely the cause of additional weight on his chest. His eyes instead flicked back to his face. He’d seen pictures of his mother before. If he hadn’t known better, he’d have thought he was looking at her through that mirror.

But he did know better, because if his mother was here now she would be just as regal as in the pictures with her long, beautiful hair and her pretty gowns, and she wouldn’t be the idiot in the school uniform, covered in snot and red-faced and tired and _summoning penguins every time he sneezed_.

She would probably be laughing at him, actually. According to stories from his dad, she laughed at him all the time when he ended up in some dumb situation. This would have probably made her day.

That at least brightened Noctis’ mood somewhat. The idea that he could have made his mother laugh. It kept his mind off of the likely opposite reaction he’d get from his father. He could see him shaking his head at Noct already, calling him his ‘wayward son’ and dragging him into more magic lessons so that this situation wouldn’t happen again. Noctis figured, as he finally actually blew his nose, that he might just need those extra lessons.

He had no idea his magic could turn him into a girl.

Princess Noctis. Hah.

He was gonna catch so much crap for this later.

“ **Noct?** ”

Noctis jumped slightly at the voice. He hadn’t heard anyone enter his room, still lost in thought. Not thinking, he peeked his head out of his bathroom only to be met with Ignis’ perplexed stare.

“Yeah, Ignis?” Noctis winced at the sound of his voice. It was too high pitched. Felt too much like he’d reverted through puberty or something.

“ **Are you alright?** ” He was still singing. He was actually pretty good at it too. It didn’t stop the irritation Noctis felt at the question, though.

“Alright? Do I look alright, Specs?”

Ignis paused for a moment, not sure how to answer that.

“ **Well, I would say you look—** “

“There are a few important things missing from between my legs, Ignis. _No I am not alright._ ”

The sympathetic glance Noctis earned in response did not help his mood.

Sighing, Ignis danced over to Noctis’ bed to sit down (and despite Noct’s ire, he found himself snorting at the display).

“ **Our best bet would be to wait out the cold. I will admit, all of this singing gets old.** ”

“You’re totally doing that on purpose.”

“ **Luckily for you, a bit of medicine should quell the symptoms. It seems your sneezing is the culprit of all of the—** “

“Achoo!”

Something roared from outside. There was a fair amount of shouting, and Noctis was sure he’d heard a few members of the kingsglaive among the voices. He didn’t even want to know.

“ **…Mishaps. I’ll be taking you and,** ” a glance was shot at the flower pot, “ **Gladio back to your apartment so that you can rest up and clear up this illness. Hopefully by tomorrow, this will all be over.** ”

Noctis shot a look at the flowers as well. He really didn’t want to be in the same vicinity as Gladio when he changed back.

“Maybe you should take him back to his own house.”

Ignis quickly realized the implications behind Noct’s words. He sighed.

“ **I suppose I shall.** ”

Noctis was quiet for a moment, picking at the fabric of his pants and noting the odd manner in which they fit his new physique. All of his clothes were fitting weirdly. He hadn’t changed height, making him rather tall for a woman, but he had changed shape. Everything just felt…weird.

“Specs.”

“ **Yes, Noct?** ”

“What do I do if _I_ don’t change back?”

The resulting silence was not comforting. Not at all.


End file.
